Who's that girl?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Song-fic. ¿Quien es esa mujer que le robo la vida a Pansy? Por que Draco era la vida de la pelinegra, sin embargo apareció una castaña de ojos verdes que terminó siendo la esposa de Malfoy ¿Quien demonios era esa?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

La canción "****Who's that girl?****" es de Hilary Duff.

**Hola chicas, yo aquí sacando el stress de que aun no tengo nada para Halloween... jajajaja, pues espero que les guste.**

**Es un Song-fic, inspirado en la canción de Hilary Duff y en varios videos que encontré con esta canción. Generalmente videos de Draco/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione y así, y busque y busque y dije:**¿A nadie se la ha ocurrido poner a Astoria? Osea todo mundo se pregunto ¿Quien esa esa mujer que es la esposa de Malfoy en el epilogo?** y cuando Rowling dijo: **Astoria, todo mundo se pregunto ¿Quien es Astoria? Y la verdad seguimos sin saber mucho**. Por ende me repetí: **Ophelia, la canción es perfecta, digo, la vas a regar, pero pues peor es nada**. Y así que aquí esta el fic y tambien hice un video que si les interesa esta en mi perfil. jejeje... si soy una DESOCUPADA, pero solo porque es viernes, aunque el video ya tiene su tiempo, solo que no había tenido tiempo de escribir el fic... pero aquí esta y ahora a dormir y ya mañana vere que más de mis cosas puedo avanzar...**

**Disfruten ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Who's that girl?"<strong>**

Unos ojos negros los miraba de lejos, con algo de nostalgia. ¿En que momento había pasado? ¿En que segundo esa mocosa había aparecido? ¿Y en que momento ella paso a segundo plano en la vida de Draco?

Quizás jamás había formado parte de ella, a él le encantaba jugar ¿No?

Su único consuelo era que esa niña de ojos verdes también fuera a pasar a un segundo plano en la vida del príncipe de Slytherin, así que como lo había hecho ella. No sería novedad si eso pasara, ella sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba la carne fresca, lo que era una suerte para esa niña de ¿Cuarto? ¿Quinto? Pobre ingenua que iba a caer en las garras del gran príncipe de las Serpientes.

Pero igual había tantas interrogantes en su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Draco la había cambiando por ella? ¿Qué tenía esa mocosa que ella no tuviera?

****There were places we would go at midnight****

****There were secrets that nobody else would know****

Caminó lentamente para alejarse de la ventana y dejar de ver como en los brazos de su amado rubio se acurrucaba esa pequeña sabandija de grandes ojos verdes y ondulado cabello cobrizo. ¿Quien era? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts a quitarle lo que era suyo?

Porque Draco siempre sería suyo, o al menos de eso se quería convencer. Quería creer que ella era especial para él y que lo que pasaba simplemente era una aventura para el heredero Malfoy.

Llevaba en sus manos varias fotos de recuerdo, bellos lugares donde había pasado buenos momentos con Draco los últimos 8 años. ¿Como él la había olvidado? ¿Como había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Por qué la llevaba a ella a uno de esos lugares especiales?

Ella solo había salido a dar un paseo nocturno para despejarse, había tomado las fotos y otros detalles para recordar, nunca hubiera esperado que bajo ese árbol de cerezo estaría sentado él, mirando como esa lagartija hacía sus estúpidos bailes. ¿Qué le veía de lindo a levantar una pierna, luego la otra, luego pararse de puntas? ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa! Esos movimientos tan odiosos, si hasta parecía que estuviera bajo el efecto de un Crucio y se retorciera de dolor.

Pero Draco la miraba tan atentamente, como a ella nunca la había mirado antes.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba eso?

****There's a reason but I don't know why****

****I don't know why****

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro sin querer. No tenía fuerza para contenerse, sentía que el mundo se le venía a abajo. Hace unos años no le hubiese importado tanto. Bien sabía que a Draco le gustaba jugar, que jamás le había sido fiel, pero ahora era diferente. Sobre todo, ella había pensado que después de la guerra él iba a cambiar con ella, que iban a estar más unidos, porque ella siempre había estado allí para él.

¿Por que Draco no cambiaba? ¿Por qué?

Incluso había reprobado uno de sus EXTASIS a propósito, para regresar al colegio igual que él.

Quería estar con él. Lo amaba más que a nada y él... ¿La amaba a ella?

Quería convencerse que si y quería encontrar una razón lógica para todo aquello que estaba pasando. Solo una razón.

****I don't know why****

****I thought they all belonged to me****

Regresó a la sala común de Slytherin, resignada y esperanzada a la vez. Draco le pertenecía ¿No? Todo eso era de ella, él chico solo estaba divirtiéndose un poco con una desconocida. Esa mocosa no era para nada importante.

Comenzó a acomodar las fotos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de la sala, el fuego verde daba un ambiente muy acogedor.

Miraba las fotografías y recreaba los momentos maravillosos que había vivido con Draco a lo largo de todos esos años. Desde el día que lo conoció en el expreso en su primer año. Cuando le preparó un pastel de calabazo para celebrar Halloween durante el segundo año. También el día que él la había dejado dormir con él, rompiendo las reglas, por que ella argumentaba tener miedo de Black. Y en el cuarto año, cuando fueron juntos al baile de navidad ¿Como olvidar que pasaron toda la noche bailando? Después en su quinto año cuando los dos fueron escogidos como prefectos. El sexto año era difícil de olvidar y algo doloroso, más que nada por que él no había confiado en ella para contarle la verdad que lo atormentaba. En séptimo pensó que todo sería más fácil, pero ahora que todos sabían que era un Mortifago, el joven Malfoy solo había empeorado. Pero ella siempre estuvo allí.

La guerra terminó y ella seguía allí, a su lado, intentandole sonreír. Pero Draco era más frió, solo cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, después de ayudar a reconstruirla, fue cuando él recupero su sonrisa. Desgraciadamente no fue ella quien le devolvió la sonrisa al príncipe de las serpientes.

Fue esa intrusa que con su cara de ángel y niña buena comenzó a conquistar a su amado. Esa desconocida se había aparecido de la nada y se había vuelto la sombra de Draco.

Las lagrimas volvieron a rodar pos sus mejillas, pero se contuvo al escuchar un ruido en la entrada.

****Who's that girl?****

****Where's she from?****

Se giró lentamente, con su mejor cara de "soy la princesa del mundo, no molestes" y se topó con lo que ya esperaba. Ahí en la entrada de la sala común, estaba el divino y apuesto rubio de ojos grises, con su semblante indiferente, como si estuviera por encima del bien y el mal, con su pulcro traje negro y corbata verde. Ella estaba a su lado, más desarreglada, con una blusa de tirantes color negro, encima una camisa gris que le quedaba mucho más grande y dejaba sus hombros a la vista, además de traer un pequeño short de licra morado que marcaba sus torneados glúteos y muslos, y dejaba a la vista las finas piernas y esas desdichadas zapatillas negras.

Con un discreto hechizo escondió las fotos, no quería lucir patética ante Draco, ni que esa chica supiera que le estaba haciendo daño.

—Veo que vas empeorando – la primera en hablar fue ella, con una sonrisa mordaz —El años que sigue vas a buscar a una de segundo año -se burló, despidiendo todo el veneno que se acumulaba en sus entrañas.

—¿Celos? - le contestó de la misma forma, mientras rodeaba la pequeña cintura de su acompañante.

—¿De esa? ¡Por favor! - bufó de mala gana, levantándose y sentándose en el sofá de cuero negro que el principe de Slytherin solía usar siempre.

—Como digas – Malfoy apenas y le prestó atención y atrajo a la chica para atravesar por la sala común juntos, sin embargo Pansy no podía quedarse más con la duda, necesitaba saber algo de esa. Y le estaba exasperando que la chica no dijera nada, ni respondiera a los ataques.

—¿Tu muñeca es muda o que? - sus palabras sonaron frías y llenas de reproche.

—Astoria no es mi muñeca, ni es muda – le respondió él, mientras la niña de ojos verdes se encogía de hombros y se pegaba a Draco.

Así que se llamaba Astoria. ¿Astoria que? ¿Quien demonios se llamaba Astoria?

"Suena como escoria" - pensó Parkinson, sonriendo burlonamente y mirándola de arriba a abajo, la chiquilla parecía intimidada.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? - no podía perder la oportunidad para saber un poco más de esa extraña.

—Dieciséis – murmuró la chica, lucia intimidada. Y la sonrisa de Pansy aumentaba. Eso, le gustaba que le tubiera miedo.

****No she can't be the one****

****That you want****

****That has stolen my world****

—¿Algo más Parkinson? - Draco lucía algo molesto y tomó a la chica por los hombros, intentando darle seguridad. Lo que más le gustaba de Astoria es que sentía que lo protegía. Simplemente era delicada y dulce, tan tierna e ingenua que no era muy difícil que naciera en el ese sentimiento de quererla proteger de todo, y protegerla lo hacía sentir una mejor persona. Así de simple. Amar a Astoria lo hacía una mejor persona y eso era lo que él necesitaba.

—A ver cuanto te dura el juguete nuevo – escupió las palabras con más veneno, consiguiendo que una mueca triste se formara en el rostro de la niña.

—Astoria no es ningún juguete – le aclaró sonriente el ex-mortifago —Es mi novia – aseguró con orgullo, dejando a Pansy helada.

Eso que acaba de escuchar no podía ser cierto, Draco no tenía novias, solo tenía juguetes, chicas para divertirse ¿No es verdad? Así como la había utilizado a ella por casi 8 años, sin nunca darle su lugar o un titulo de "novia". Volteó a ver a la supuesta novia de su amado, la muy desgraciada sonreía sonrojada.

No contestó más y rodó los ojos con fastidió e indiferencia. Ella era muy buen actriz, podría estar muriendo por dentro y regalar su mejor postura de chica mala, justamente como lo hacía Draco. Ellos dos eran demasiado parecidos, se conocían muy bien, porque eran como un espejo. Esa mocosa, por el contrario, no podía ocultar si quiera un sonrojo involuntario, aunque no la conociera, no debía ser muy lista para saber que era todo lo contrario tanto al príncipe de Slytherin, como a ella.

****It's not real, it's not right****

****It's my day, it's my night****

¿Como era posible que Draco se fijara en una mocosa así?

—Buenas noches, Parkinson – se despidió fríamente Draco, tomando a Astoria por los hombros y llevándosela con él, escaleras arriba.

No contestó, igual no tenía palabras, se limitó a girarse dignamente y darle la espalda a la singular pareja.

Apenas la singular pareja se fue, Pansy comenzó a llorar con desgarro. Dejándose caer al suelo y haciendo un verdadero berrinche, evitando emitir sonido alguno, no fuera despertar a alguien. Golpeaba fuerte unos cojines, repitiéndose mentalmente que eso no podía ser real. ¡Simplemente no podía ser real! ¡No era correcto! ¡Ella tenía que ser la novia! ¡Ella! ¡No Astoria! ¡Ella se lo merecía! Tantos años al lado de Malfoy como para que ahora se olvidara de ella como si nada. Como si nunca hubieran vivido nada juntos.

—No es verdad – dijo en un murmulló, abrazándose a si misma con dolor. Ella amaba a Draco ¿Por qué él no la amaba a ella?

****By the way****

****Who's that girl living my life?****

Los días siguieron pasando lentamente y veía como el romance entre esa mocosa y el amor de su vida seguía. Se veía felices juntos y Draco la trataba como si fuera un princesa. Él nunca la había tratado así. Le cargaba los libros y la acompañaba a todas sus clases. Tomaban comida del Gran Comedor y salían a merendar, comer y cenar cerca de las ruinas o en aquel árbol de cerezo.

—No es justo– murmuraba para si misma cuando los veía pasar. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y un vacío en el estomago. ¿Por qué le robaban su vida? ¿Por qué le quitaban su única razón de ser? ¿Por qué? ¿Quien demonios se creía esa niña para robarle lo que era suyo?

Poco a poco dejó que el año continuara y se limitó a volverse una rata de biblioteca. Solo entre los libros se sentía segura. Solo entre libros conseguía estar alejada de la realidad. Esa triste y cruel realidad de que Draco estaba con otra. Esa realidad que no quería afrontar.

****Oh no, living my life****

Pasó con EXTRAORDINARIO cada uno de sus EXTASIS y si bien era felicitada por sus maestros por su bien desempeño académico, ella se repetía internamente que: Buena para los estudios, desdichada para el amor.

Así llegó el día de la graduación y pensó que no vería a esa castaña de ojos verdes, pues a ella aun le faltaba un año para graduarse. Sin embargo no contó con que Draco la llevara de acompañante, así como Theo, Zabini, Daphne y Tracey estaban presente para celebrar con sus compañeros que al fin tenían su Titulo.

¿De que le servía un Titulo? ¿De que le servía un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia? ¿De que le servía el dinero? ¿De que le servía estar viva si no podía estar con el hombre que amaba? No le servía de nada, no tenía razones para celebrar, pero aun así intentaba lucir fría e indiferente ante la presencia de esos dos.

La velada continuó sin muchos sobre saltos, los profesores entregaron reconocimientos y demás. Luego algunos alumnos subieron a recitar palabras de ánimos. Luego el banquete especial para los graduados y sus invitados. Así comiendo se distrajo un poco. La precensia de Draco y su mugrosa novia, había sido aguantable hasta que Draco tomó un micrófono y pidió la atención para dar un anuncio.

—Esta noche quisiera compartirles algo – comenzó a decir, levantando una copa de Whisky de fuego —Como la gran mayoría sabe o ya lo habrán notado Astoria y yo somos novios – esas palabras fueron puñaladas en el estomago de guapa pelinegra que observaba y escuchaba atentamente —Así pues esta hoy conmigo, acompañándome en este día importante – enarcó las cejas a lo que muchos rieron —Y en un año más ella estará aquí nuevamente, pero siendo ella quien reciba su diploma. En ese día espero contar con su presencia, queridos amigos – Pansy parpadeo ¿Estaba invitándoles a la graduación de esa mocosa? ¡Por favor! ¡Como si ella fuera a ir a ver como la honran por ser buena estudiante! —Pero más que eso, espero que estén presenten dos meses después de la graduación de Astoria. Por que el 14 de agosto del año que viene, esta hermosa y angelical chica se convertirá en mi mujer... ¡Si amigos mio, nos casaremos! - si bien del discurso no había sido el mejor, pues todos sabían que Draco no era muy bueno hablando de esos temas, había quedado claro el objetivo: Le había propuesto matrimonio y estaba anunciando el compromiso.

****Seems like everything's the same around me****

****When I look again and everything has changed****

Pnasy se quedó helada y todo comenzó a perder sentido, las voces sonaban distantes, la imagen lucía borrosa. Y en algún momento todo se volvió negro.

No supo más. No supo como llego a una suave cama en una habitación apenas iluminada. No supo porque Daphne y Tracey la miraban con preocupación. No supo lo que paso. Solo se concentraba en pensar que todo había sido un sueño y que acaba de despetar.

—¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Daphne entregándole un vaso de agua. Ella lo bebió lentamente y algo indecisa decidió hablar por fin.

—¿Que paso? - se aventuró a preguntar.

—Te desmayaste – le respondió Tracey con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Por qué? - lucía ingenua. Convenciéndose a si misma de que su teoría era verdad.

Las dos chicas, amigas de Parkinson, se miraron entre ellas, dudosas de responder. Al cabo de unos interminables segundos Tracey se retiro y Daphne más tranquila se acerco a su amiga y le tomo las manos.

—Suponemos que fue por la impresión – murmuró temerosa de la reacción de Pansy —La impresión de que Draco anunciara que se va a casar con mi hermana – sentenció, sintiendo como su amiga se ponían tensa.

La morena no reacciono por unos instantes. Su mente comenzaba a trabajar, recordando todo. Desde el día que vio a Draco mirando a la niña, cuando los vio juntos, cuando los vio besándose, cuando los vio de la mano, cuando los vio entrar al Gran Comedor, cuando anunciaban el compromiso.

¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Lo era?

Ignoró a Daphne y se puso de pie, corriendo de regreso al Gran Comedor. Todos estaban festejando, el ambiente era mas relajado y la música inundaba el lugar donde los recién graduados celebraban en compañía de sus personas más allegadas. Y ahí estaba, en una esquina alegremente revoloteando como mariposa, seduciendo a su apuesto Dragón. Estaban juntos y aun a distancia, notó el brillante anillo en el dedo de la chica.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Todo parecía ser real, todo seguía ahí. ¿Pero entonces porque Draco había dicho eso? ¡Esas palabras no podían ser ciertas! ¡Esa escena no podía ser de verdad! Regresó corriendo a los dormitorios.

****I'm not dreaming so I don't know why****

****I don't know why****

Apenas entró se encontró con Daphne y la abrazó, comenzando a llorar desesperadamene en su hombro. Ella era su mejor amiga, la unica, mejor dicho.

—Tranquila – le intentó decir. Sin embargo, la rubia se dividía entre su única familia y su única amiga. Tampoco es que ella estuviera muy de acuerdo en que su única hermana se casara con un desgraciado ex-mortifago, que para colmo le había destrozado el corazón a Pansy. Pero Astoria había dejado claro que se amaban y que nada ni nadie iban a impedir su amor. Y considerando que ella se había casado con Theo apenas había terminado la guerra, no podía argumentar mucho contra su hermana.

Ahora todo se oía muy bonito, al menos para Astoria, pero ya el tiempo le daría la razón a alguien. Mientras le quedaba darle la mano a quien más la necesitaba, que en esos momentos era Pansy. Pansy que se deshacía en llanto, en dolor y no dejaba de repetir que todo era un mal sueño. Aun a ella se le partía el corazón. Jamás había visto a Pansy tan débil, tan humana y tan destrozada.

Así pasaron su ultima noche en Hogwarts, antes de partir junto a todo en el Expreso que los llevaría de nuevo a casa. Aunque para el caso a Parkinson le daba igual: colegio, casa, manicomio... ¿Que más daba si no tenía a Draco?

****I don't know why****

****She's everywhere I wanna be****

Apenas bajaron del tren se despidió de todos sus conocidos, prometiendo que mantendría correspondencia y que los volvería a ver. Esa era la despedida a todos sus compañeros, ya no regresaría a Hogwarts y posiblemente tampoco regresaría a la "vida de la alta sociedad", no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Caminó con sus cosas y antes de salir a donde el chófer de su familia la esperaba, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, topándose con la peculiar escena de esos dos juntos, nuevamente. Comprobando así y por enésima vez que no era un sueño, de verdad Draco, su Draco, estaba con otra chica.

La observó hablando con los señores Malfoy, mientras Draco la rodeaba por la cintura. Parecían contentos, felices y animados. No era para menos, se acababan de comprometer en matrimonio. Seguramente ni Lucius ni Narcisa hubieran lucido tan contentos si la que hubiera estado en ese lugar fuera ella. Los padres de Draco no la querían, nunca la habían querido, sobre todo Lucius siempre evitaba hablarle, aun cuando sus propios padres estuvieran presentes, el señor Malfoy la ignoraba. En esos momentos, por el contrario, parecían estar maravillados con esa niña y le daban toda su atención.

Esa fue la ultima imagen que guardó antes de salir a toda prisa de la estación. Quería escapar, no quería estar más en esos lugares donde ahora estaba Astoria. Los lugares donde ella quería estar, ahora estaba esa, y como las dos no podían estar en un mismo lugar, lo mejor era retirase ella, pues esa lagartija si era deseada, en cambio ella era desechable.

****Who's that girl?****

****Where's she from?****

Los meses pasaron y no había tenido muchas noticias de su amado. Apenas y tenía animo para levantarse y salir de su cuarto. Ahora que ya no tenía que ir a Hogwarts, no tenía nada que hacer. Su padre le decía que era un holgazana, pero poco le importaba. No tenía humor, no se sentía bien. No tenía ganas de nada.

Se limitaba a ver pasar el tiempo, dejando que todo siguiera su maldito curso. Creando películas en su mente, soñando que en algún momento Draco entraría arrepentido y le diría que ella era la mujer que amaba. Claro está que por más que soñaba y esperar, eso no iba a pasar.

O bien, si llegaron noticias de Draco directamente para ella, pero no eran exactamente las que a ella le hubieran gustado recibir.

****No she can't be the one****

****That you want****

****That has stolen my world****

Había sido invitado a la boda de "_Draco Lucius Malfoy & Astoria Greengras"_ que se llevaría acabo en el jardín de Malfoy's Manor. Eso tenía que ser una mala broma. ¿Como se atrevían a invitarla a ver ese circo? ¿Como? ¿Como pensaban que ella quería estar presente en semejante aberración ¡Draco casándose con otra! Ni muerta, ni loca, ni obligada iría a esa boda.

—Tienes que ir – le dijo severamente su madre —Es por educación – le alcaro.

—¡Pero es Draco! ¡Mi Draco casándose con otra! - chilló, ahogándose en llanto.

—Lo siento querida, pero no le vamos a quedar mal a los Malfoy – dijo tranquilamente su padre —Hay mucho dinero e intereses de por medio. Si no fuiste capaz de enamorar al chico y casarte con él, tu problema – escupió con enojo —No puedo darme el lujo de perder la amistad de ellos por tu culpa, es mucho oro el que esta en juego ¿Entendiste? - continuó, levantando la voz —¡Vas a ir y dar tu mejor sonrisa! ¡Punto!

—¡No quiero! - le gritó a su padre, sintiéndose herida. ¿Por que no la apoyaban? ¿Por que parecían molestos con ella?

Ella si amaba a Draco y había hecho todo por estar con él. Ella si quería casarse con él, porque lo amaba. ¡Amaba a Draco! ¿Que no lo entendían? Al parecer no, para sus padres todo había sido un negocio que había salido mal. Ellos siempre la habían incitado a estar cerca de él, porque eso significaba que las familias se unirían, las fortunas se combinarían y los negocios serían más productivos. Para sus padres, su amor por Draco fue un mal negocio, para ella eran sentimientos que le estaban destruyendo en corazón.

****It's not real, it's not right****

****It's my day, it's my night****

Al final de cuentas y contra su voluntad había asistido a la boda. Sentía las mirada sobre ella y así decidió sentarse en la ultima fila, donde intentaba pasar algo desapercibida. Además de que desde ese lugar tenía un mejor panorama de todo lo que pasaba.

Una ligera música empezó y sintió como si su corazón se fuera a romper con cada nota. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! ¡Una pesadilla! En cualquier momento debía de despertar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, recostada en algún compartimiento, junto a Draco. Pero no, no despertaba y veía como Draco caminaba del brazo de su elegante madre, quien sonreía ampliamente, parecía satisfecha y orgullosa de su hijo.

Luego apareció Astoria, pero no iba del brazo de su padre, hasta donde tenía entendido los padres de la chica habían muerto en la segunda guerra mágica. Por eso iba del brazo de Lucius, el señor Malfoy que siempre la había mirado con desprecio, ahora estaba ahí sonriente, llevando al altar a su bella nuera.

El vestido de Astoria era de ensueño, con detalles que podía jurar eran de diamantes auténticos. Era blanco con detalles verdes muy finos y discretos. Su ramo era abundante y caía bellamente como una cascada hacía el frente, una combinación de rosas blancas, con verdes y brillantes hojas y tallos que sobresalían, así como esos detalles de esmeralda en su vestido, que hacían juego con sus ojos. La cascada del ramo parecía ser compuesta de abundantes orquídeas blancas y pequeñas, también con los notorios tallos verdes.

Los Malfoy estaban tirando la casa por la ventana con cada detalle de la dichosa boda. Y no se podía esperar menos, hablaban de que el único heredero, el primogénito de los Malfoy y también descendiente Black, estaba por casarse por primera y posiblemente única vez.

Aun cuando ella mantenía la esperanza de que quizás Draco entrar en razón en algún momento y regresara a ella.

****By the way****

****Who's that girl living my life?****

La boda comenzó y la música se volvió más discreta, mientras el Juez de Ministerio comenzaba a hablar como sumo sacerdote.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se comenzó a sentir mal y se levantó discretamente para no interrumpir, ni llamar la atención. Lo ultimo que quería es que todos notaran como salía corriendo hacía los baños de la mansión Malfoy para llorar porque el hombre que aun amaba estaba en el altar con una estúpida mocosa.

Recorrió lentamente la casa, buscando el baño de la planta baja. Se topó con algunos elfos domésticos que llevaban maravillosa charolas llenas de bocadillos y copas de refinado cristal llenas de un liquido rosa burbujeante y también verde. Al parecer los Malfoy no habían reparado en gastos. También había estatuas de hielo y todo tipo de comida.

Se perdió a propósito en los pasillos y subió al tercer piso. Como recordaba llegó a la habitación que le pertenecía a Draco. ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que había entrado? Posiblemente desde quito año, cuando en las vacaciones de verano había ido a visitar al rubio y este la había invitado a su habitación. En esa habitación había perdido su virginidad, posiblemente también su dignidad, su alma y muchas cosas más.

Entró cuidadosamente, reconociendo algunas cosas, preguntándose de donde habían salido otras. Por ejemplo ¿Que hacían esas zapatillas de punta sobre la cama de Draco? ¿A caso Malfoy ya había robado también la "pureza" de esa mocosa?

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, encontrando más cosas que parecían pertenecer a la bruja bailarina. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una foto de los enamorados que el príncipe de Slytherin tenía en su mesa de noche. No parecía ser Londres, si no un lugar más frío, donde caía la nieve y ellos se abrazaban cariñosamente, para que luego Draco levantara a su chica y le diera vueltas.

¿Por que parecían tan enamorados?

****I'm the one who made you laugh****

****Who made you feel****

****Who made you sad****

¿Por qué no había nada de ella? ¿Por que jamás había habido nada de ella en esa habitación? Ella siempre había estado con él, sin embargo casi no tenían fotos juntos, las pocas fotos que hasta no hace mucho había conservado, eran exclusivamente de Draco. Eran fotos que ella había tomado, para tener memorias, que según ella, un día le mostraría a sus hijos y a sus nietos. Claro que eso ya no sería posible ¿O si?

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Recordando los viejos tiempos, los viejos sueños, las antiguas ilusiones. Cuando ella era la chica de Malfoy. Cuando estaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts juntos. Cuando Draco reía junto a ella y molestaban a Potter. Cuando hacían maldades dentro de la escuela. Las veces que había visto a Draco sonreír, cuando lo había visto molesto, cuando lo había visto triste. En ese tiempo ella se sentía importante, porque aun con amantes y demás, ella parecía ser la única para Draco, la única chica que era diferente y sobre salia por encima de las demás que rodeaban al apuesto y sexy Dragón.

Pero al parecer se equivocó. Ahora existía otra chica, una que si conseguía hacer sentir a Draco enamorado.

—Disculpe ¿Que hace aquí? - escuchó la voz aguda en la entrada y volteó a ver. Era una elfa domestica. Frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie. No quería causar escándalos, así que era mejor no hacer drama.

—Lo siento, me perdí – mintió – estoy buscando el baño – aclaró, saliendo de la habitación pues la elfina la miraba con sus saltones ojos molesta. Caminaron un poco. Se sentían ridícula al seguir a una elfina y triste mientras recorría por ultima vez los pasillos del tercer piso. Bajaron hasta el primer piso y la elfa domestica le indico donde estaba el baño.

—Aquí esta el baño señorita – finalizó con tono severo la atrevida elfina, dejando a la pelinegra frente a la puerta de cristal soplado, color verde opaco, con la figura de una sirena plateada que nadaba por toda la extensión.

****I'm not sorry****

****But what we did****

****And who we were****

Entró finalmente al baño y puso el pasador. Dejó su bolso aun lado y suspiro. ¿Esa sería la ultima vez que estuviera en ese baño? Posiblemente si, no creía ser muy bien recibida en esa casa después del matrimonio de Draco. La única razón por la que la habían invitado a esa estúpida boda era porque sus padres tenían negocios con los Malfoy y no podían dejarlos de lado en un invento que estaba haciendo revuelo en el mundo magico.

El profeta no dejaba de anunciar la boda "_Futura Señora Malfoy", "El Heredero Malfoy: de Mortifago a Cariñoso Prometido", "¿Quien es la Bruja que hechizó al apuesto y perverso Malfoy?", "¿Boda por amor o conveniencia?" "¿Estará la niña embarazada?" "19 y 17 años, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass , pronto serán marido y mujer"._.. había tantos y tantos artículos de ellos.

Si bien Draco no había quedado con una impecable reputación, al menos tenía una reputación y fuera lo que fuera seguía siendo respetado. Era casi tan famoso con Potter, era el chico malo que había salido libre de todo. Malfoy era apuesto villano que al final había resultado ser un "héroe".

¿Y ella? Ella no era ni una sombra, ni una mancha o una palabra suelta de la historia. Ella no salía en los titulares de periódicos mágicos. Ella no era recibida como una reina en cualquier lugar donde entrara. Ella no era el centro de atención.

****I'm not sorry****

****I'm not her****

—Tú eres simplemente Pansy Parkinson – se dijo en el espejo mirándose detenidamente.

Ella no era Astoria. Ella jamás tendría chispeantes ojos verdes, ni un suave cabello color miel que formara peculiares risos. Sin duda alguna, ella jamás se podría poner esas torturantes zapatillas de punta y mucho menos bailar como si estuviera volando, como si la gravedad no la afectara. Aun con magia, ella nunca podría ser Astoria Greengrass, nunca sería la elegida para ser la señora Malfoy, así como esa niña.

Se miraba al espejo y le gustaba lo que veía, ella sabía que era hermosa. Que su lacio cabello negro era elegante, que sus facciones un tanto redondas eran agradables, que aunque su expresión fuera dura, en el interior era tierna. No se arrepentía de ser ella, solo le dolía no ser esa. Esa niña de facciones angelicales, de piernas largas como las de un flamenco, la delgada y flexible desconocida de la que se había enamorado Draco. No, ella no era esa.

****Who's that girl?****

****Where's she from?****

Se arregló un poco, retocando su el maquille, no quería que nadie notara que había llorado. Así pues, después de unos minutos en los que se preparó mentalmente, regresó a la boda con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tal falsa y fría que todos los que la vieron se percataron de la obvia tristeza de Parkinson.

¿Y como no estar triste si el hombre que amaste por 8 años, estaba por casarse con otra mujer?

Muchos no entendía como era que Pansy estuviera ahí, los susurros comenzaron cuando ella tomó de nuevo asiento y por unos instantes se percató como Draco volteaba a verla de reojo. Parecía molesto de que interrumpiera su boba. El juez del ministerio llamó la atención y continuó con su discurso sobre el amor, la magia, los valores y todas esas cosas.

****No she can't be the one****

****That you want****

****That has stolen my world****

Estaban diciendo sus votos matrimoniales. Mirándose con un amor increíble. Era de esas escenas que te hacían llorar, que llenaban el alma y la admosfera de puro amor. Era algo más mágico que la Amortemia. Era Draco sonriendo con sinceridad, recitando con su varonil y suave voz sus promesas de amor eterno.

—Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black – comenzó, al tiempo que tomaba las pequeñas manos de su novia — te quiero decir que no es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido. No es casualidad que nos hayamos enamorado y que este gran amor que siento por ti tampoco es casual. Esto es el fruto de nuestra corta pero solida e intensa amistad. De las ganas de vivir que me has dado, de que me has devuelto la vida y de provocar en mi la sensación de querer compartirlo todo contigo. Astoria Greengrass, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante los presentes y ante el cielo comprometerme a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, y tu amante eterno. Atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados. Nacimos para esto.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Pansy, no por estar conmovida, si no por que añoraba que esas palabras fueran para ella. Aun seguís in aceptar que fuera cierto. Por otro lado se podían apreciar las mejillas Astoria que ardían y se veía como su respiración comenzaba a ser inconsistente.

—Yo, Astoria Greengrass - comenzó la novia, mientras el Juez le ponía la varita cerca de la garganta para que toso escucharan — Te quiero decir aquí, ahora y frente a todos los presentes y bajo el cielo, que mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Que nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Draco Lucius Malfoy, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañera incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. Me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es indestructible, que nacimos para caminar juntos, en las buenas, en las malas y en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tu seas mi compañero para la eternidad.

****It's not real, it's not right****

****It's my day, it's my night****

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, menos ella. Ella apretaba su elegante vestido con rabia. Sin embargo, por más molesta que estuviera la boda continuó. Los observó con profundo dolor. Se estaba muriendo en ese instante por dentro, pero permanecía firme, congelada en esa maldita silla al final de la fila.

—Acepto – escuchó decir a Draco, con su bella y pretenciosa sonrisa.

Ella debía de estar allí. ¡Ella! ¡Ella era la que debía decir el otro acepto! ¡No esa maldita desconocida!

—Acepto – la voz aniñada de Astoria la exasperaba y gruñó casi sin querer, por suerte nadie le dijo nada, todos estaban muy felices aplaudiendo a la feliz pareja de recién casados.

El Juez preguntó si no había ningún inconveniente y ella estuvo tentada a levantarse y gritar. Gritar y decir que era ella la que debería de estar ahí y no esa. Pero cuando notó que algunas miradas, incluida la de sus padres, se posaban sobre ella, desisitió.

****By the way****

****Who's that girl living my life?****

Entonces con un movimiento de varita, el pergamino color marfil parecía volverse de cristal y luego desapareció, señal de que su matrimonio era oficial. Todos comenzaron a echar porras y a felicitar aun más. Narcisa hacía un hechizo para llenar la capilla donde estaba su hijo y su nuera con mariposas blancas.

Zabini se había puesto de pie y había conjurado unos dragones de humo, dragones que representaban a los recién casados y volaban sobre ellos. Draco sonreía y esa mocosa también, parecía maravillada con esa boda de cuento de hadas.

¡Hipócritas! Como si realmente les importara con quien se casara Draco, ni siquiera la conocían, pero ahí estaban todos su "amigos" aplaudiendo, gritando y felicitando al príncipe de las serpientes. Su adorado príncipe sangre limpia de Slytherin. Ese con el que siempre había soñado. Pero ahora había otra viviendo lo que ella debió de vivir, viviendo su sueño, su amor, su vida.

Se levantó educadamente, sin hacer mucho escándalo, y pasando entre la gente se retiró del lugar. Antes de dejar esfumarse, volteó a ver por ultima vez la mansión que debió ser suya, esa bella y majestuosa instancia, patrimonio de los Malfoy, donde ella debía de haber cuidado y visto crecer a pequeños rubios que un día vestirían orgullosos el símbolo de Slytherin. Más lagrimas resbalaron y visualizó a lo lejos a esa chica con apenas 17 años que había tomado su lugar.

****Oh no, living my life****

Astoria Greengrass, una desconocida y ahora una Malfoy, le había robado la vida que le correspondía a ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, Gracias :3<strong>

**Cualquier alago, abucheo o critica es bien recibida ^^**


End file.
